It's A Reunion, Charlie Brown!
by JaxRhapsody
Summary: It's that time; the first high school reunion for the Peanuts gang. They've all been living their lives, some still in their hometown, others abroad. The first time they've all been practically together since high school. Tune in to see what old high school politics, adult problems have molded them since their days in elementary school.
1. Days Before Hand

Somewhere in the Midwest; "Hey, long time no see. I usually avoid coming in to town, I wouldn't mind seeing my old friend again and not too much of anybody else. I guess if it wasn't for keeping up with my sister, you wouldn't have found me. Here; take my number, I don't have time to email on the road. 707 579 4452"

He sends the email on his phone, reclined back in his cab, feet propped up in the window. Patting Jr on the head in the passenger seat. "We leave in the morning to drop this load off," he turns up the Virgin Black, much to his neighbors chagrin.

In Minneapolis; "I wasn't expecting you here this early in the week, thought you were too busy?"

"Yeah, well I decided to take my much needed vacation a tad earlier, Linus. I might think about quitting being a therapist and look in to something else," Lucy replied.

"I thought being a therapist was successful?"

"Nobody wants to be my patient anymore, they say I'm too mean," she pouts.

"I think it's best before you end up in some kinda scandal. It's not good when most of your reviews call you a insensitive bitch," he laughed, walking to his car.

"It's not funny you blockhead! Some of those losers had problems that made no sense," she yelled out the door.

Lucy comes out moments later as he's dispensing gas. "I was going to stay at a hotel, but I'm not trying to spend the money, how about putting you loving big sister up for the reunion?"

"Nope."

"Please. I'd have nowhere to stay!"

"There's always mom and dads. I'm sure they'd like the company since Rerun is away," he said, lowering himself in his car. "Love ya, sis."

"Ugh… asshole."

"Besides; I might be meeting up with an old flame, tonight. I don't need my sister cramping my style and cockblocking me," he drove off.

On the other side; "Why should I go to our high school reunion? You were the only real friend I ever had there… plus it sucked donkey dick… yeah… I just don't want to relive through it… you were there, all the bullying and gay bashing because they thought we were dating… I'm still pissed at Lucy and her lil plastic whores; Violet and Patty… they almost got me expelled! I still want to knock Lucy's block off for all that… no I don't think he will, I hadn't seen him in years, I'm sure he found somebody by now, that man has gumption, I gave up on him a long time ago when it became obvious he wasn't interested… he's probably turned his life around since high school and maybe even got with that damn redhead he always crushed on… I just don't want to look back… good grief… don't start that again, I'd rather be called Patricia… you really think he would show up… ya know what; if he shows up, I might just think about it… nooo, not because I still have a thing for him… I don't… I've had other guys and… I was almost married, I've matured, I don't think about his bedhead and how he pushed through no matter how many times he failed, or how many times we would sit by that same damn tree when he just couldn't shake it off… I gotta go, I need to finish swapping out this transmission and smoke a cigarette… see ya later."

Peppermint Patty lowers down the transmission, walks over to her cigarettes, lighting one, and pulls out a bottle of Jack. She leans against the counter staring at the 71' Cutlass on the lift and then out the open garage door, letting the ashes fall where they may, taking a nice long swig.


	2. Concerns

"You love him, don'cha," her dad stands in the doorway.

She gives him an exasperated look, swishing the bottle at him.

"I know how you are Pat. You'd rather help everybody but yourself, 'an you got this innate skill of expressing yourself, without expressing yourself. Ain't nothing wrong with it, honestly. Anything can be a double edge sword and although your old grades don't show it; you were a smart kid," he walks to her and takes the bottle for himself. "Smart where it mattered. Times were hard without your mom, I appreciated how far you went to make it easier for me, however I was happy when you started talkin' to me."

"Dad. I know it's too late for me. There's just no way-"

"T'ain't almost never too late for love. You still young. That boy ain't all that stupid, he understands heart break, he knows love."

"Maybe I was just jaded as a kid, seen what I wanted to see in him. He was a good friend putting up with me. Didn't wanna be anything more," she flicked her butt out the door.

"He wasn't ready. You were as strong as you are now. Loud, overbearing, boisterous. Mighta scared him some an' I know he was strong in his own ways. You saw what you wanted to see in him, something good… light in the dark. Seen what you shoulda seen," he took another swig.

"I've talked him forever."

"You talked, but you didn't explain. Yall older now. Hopefully wiser. Explai-"

"Dad, I have!"

"Listen here, Patty Cake; you need to explain it to him, take that bluntness to an emotional level.. respectfully, tactfully. Then, then he might come around. Do it. That reunion is soon, if he show up, it's gonna be to see you, Patty Cake. Be a match. Take that Cutlass; once that transmission is in there and it delivers that power from that engine so smooth, match up those RPMs and create perfect, clean shifts. Loves like that when it works. When it don't; it's like that TH-350 that's posted on that tranny jack."

"I got it, dad."

He hands her back the Jack Daniels with a nod, walks back in the office.

Some states away at a load drop. "Another clean delivery, man. You're one of the best drivers I've seen here at such a young age."

"Thanks, I always try my best, even if the situation isn't equal."

"So you got any gigs after this?"

"Ummm…" he's interrupted by his cell phone.

"Hey, dude. So are you going to our high school reunion, or what, man," Linus asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to go, honestly. Too many bad memories."

"We're not in high school anymore. People change. Not Lucy, but people. C'mon, dude; show them the real you, new you, whatever."

"Well… maybe. You know what; I will show up! I may have some loose ends to deal with, Linus."

"Just don't kill my sister."

"I won't do that, man."

"Just get here. Gotta be like the good times. See ya."

"See ya," he hung up. "I have a high school reunion to get ready for."

"Oh, do ya now," the transportation manager asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't talk too much. The way you dress, in the all black, carry your self, stoic. I know you got some hurt in you, I hear it in your music, boy. I know, I see this is who you had to be, no clue who you were, but that person had to go away. You evolved in to a survivor and no matter how much of a bad ass you are now; in your heart of hearts through your voice, that boy is still there, hitting back reality as hard as it hit him. You sure you wanna go?"

"I do, sir," he lights a cigarette.

"I know you said you'd drive for me where ever, when you could, as long as you never had to go to Minneapolis. I figured you had your reasons."

"Those are the same reasons I wanna go."

"I see. Going to be a long haul, I know you're used to it," he laughs. "All the way to Santa Anna from Wyoming, to Minnesota."

"My personal trailer over there is a mobile home. That's why I don't use it for loads. It's really convenient."

"Well dog gone, you just drop hitch and bobtail it?"

"No sir, there's a motorcycle in it."

"I knew you were smart. Take care of yourself, kid."


	3. Blues, Sex, Memories

That evening; "you've been a great crowd tonight. I know some of you were looking forward

to our next concert, but I had to cancel it."

The crowd awes and complains.

"Now, now. My high school reunion is coming up and this cool cat is going to party! And hopefully it'll be a paying gig."

"You want to be paid to play at your high school reunion," Jonesy exclaimed.

"Hey, I know they'll want to hear Schroeder play for old times sake. Am I right, everybody?!"  
The crowd cheers.

Later on in the "green room" of the nightclub, Schroeder is talking to his band.

"So you're going, do you know how many of your classmates are going," Fred wondered.

"Not sure. I got the email a few days ago, I haven't seen any of them in years, I can't wait."

"You seem overly excited."

"Got to see the boys again and maybe light an old flame or two. I'm hoping my boy Charles is coming, I'm hoping things are looking up for him."

"Been a long time, Schroeder. His life oughta be good now. If he's such a good friend of yours; why don't you two keep in touch," Jonesy grimaced at the last swig of beer in his bottle.

"I still think we're friends, I wouldn't be who I am, if not for Charles- he introduced me to the piano," he tosses him another beer. "It seemed to start in middle school. Well, before then, it was like he couldn't do anything right, other than keep this one tree fed with kites. But he always had a seemingly good outlook. Then middle school… especially when puberty started to hit and he was kind of lacking in that area. He had a bit more hair on his head, though. Really hard to peg down. The name; Bad Luck Chuck started to spread, he started to be a bit less optimistic and more nihilist," grabbing a beer for himself.

"Wow," Fred muttered.

"He thought he could get some sort of respect in high school by joining the baseball team… buuutttt he was the reason the team lost after a three year winning spree. We only won games he was benched on, everybody damn near hated him."

"Damn," his band exclaimed.

Back near Peppermint Patties side of town. "C'mon Eudora, we're gonna be late," Sally jiggled her car keys. "Hurry up!"

Another five minutes later her door opens to darkness; Eudora follows out some guy buttoning his pants.

"Sorry there, chicky. You can't rush greatness," he laughs. "Plus it's hard to get off on head alone."

"What a blockheaded bastard," she mutters walking to her car.

"Alright big daddy. We can't keep being late, though. Come earlier next time," she locks the door.

"So when can we have a threesome with Blondie over there?"

"Uggh. When you get a grand," she yells out the window.

"Sorry daddy," she kisses him, climbing in the car.

"I'm tired of being late to work because of him. Why do you keep letting him do it?"

"Because he pays well, and he's not that bad either. Give him a try Sally."

"I'm the one who gave him to you. I don't like the fact he smokes ice to get up."

"So judgmental! Money is money."

"I deal with enough freaks at the club, It's nice to have sex with seemingly normal creeps."

As they pull in the back, one of the girls runs up to the car, "yall need to hurry up and get in there."

Walking in, the manager walks up to scold them.

"Eudora and her meth head john again, I made sure to get ready before we left," Sally griped, throwing her coat on stage, walking out.

"Sorry, I told him to come by early, or not at all, next time," Eudora pleaded.

"It better be the last time. I don't mind you having a second job, but you have to be more responsible, Eudora."

"I promise it won't happen again."

"You know what I have to do right?"

"Fine me," she sighs.

"Yep. Now go get ready," he smacks her on the ass.

Sally's on stage down to nothing but thong and boots, working the front row to 'I Love Rock And Roll,' twerking and dancing, guys filling her thong with cash. High stepping back on stage as the song nears end, scooping up all the cash, rolling on to her back, spreading her legs, sitting up, pulling her thong to the side and seemingly rubbing herself with the cash. She grabbed her bikini and coat, walking off stage.

"Girl; you be slayin out thur, Sally-boo," Sasha blurted as Sally entered the dressing room.

"Thanks, I'm saving up for my G.E.D."

They both laughed.

"You should think about that. You can't strip and prostitute forever. Something to fall back on," explained Taylor.

"I don't wanna do all that work," she said, pulling off her wig.


	4. Come Together

"At least find some rich old man, hopefully on his deathbed. Or maybe porn…"

"She's too lazy for porn," Eudora laughs.

"I could do porn!"

At a downtown club, Lucy is having her little night on the town, running in to an old friend.

"Well look at you, long time no see! Trying to get laid in that skimpy thing?!"

"Violet Gray," she gasped. "Biiiitttccchhhh, how you doin?"

"Recently, happily divorced and on the prowl, you?"

"I'm celebrating… a change in career, I guess," she downed her drink. "Another one, right here!"

"I don't know why your rude ass wanted to be a therapist, anyway," she laughed.

"It's not my fault they were all wimpy dumbasses. I was just giving them a lil tough love."

"Uh-huh. I think you need a job away from people."

"I need to get laid tonight."

"So, you here for the reunion, obviously. I can't wait to see how many people I'm better than, especially that emo loser; Charlie Brown," she laughs.

"I don't know or care if he shows up," she rolled her eyes. I can't believe we were friends."

"Ooooo… remember that time when Patty had that high school party and we got him to go?"

"Yeah girl! Me and Patty convinced him you were only mean because you liked him." She laughed.

"That I was drunk enough to admit my love and sex him up in promise," she blurted.

"I told him to meet you in the bedroom, hid behind the door, while she was under the bed, he went up there all hopeful and shit," she tossed back her glass.

"I was down to my bra and thong. I had him strip down to nothing, I walked up to him, asked him to finish me and as he reached around for my bra; I pushed him!"

"I opened the door and out he went!"

"It was hilarious! He fell on Tapioca and she screamed! He was laughed out the party," she laughed

"Oh my god, he did," she guffawed.

They laughed and laughed.  
"Patty threw his clothes out the bedroom window."

"Oh my god."

"Right?! I hope that blockhead shows up! I hope there's booze!"

"Hey Lucy, if we don't find any guys… you wanna… play like we did in high school?"

"I reeeally need dick. And can you believe Linus wouldn't let me stay with him, told me to stay with mom and dad. I had to get a hotel room that I didn't want to pay for."

"Lucy."

"Violet."

"Kiss me," she begged.

"No."

"Might catch a guy…" she sing-songed. "We can split one if we play our cards right."

"I 'played game' through out college, it's out of my system. Funny how so many thought Peppermint Patty was gay, and it was you."

"Yeah, my fault, couldn't let nobody know it was me. And I'm bi, you know that… my dirty lil secret," she laughed.

"Hey ladies. Me and my associate were watching you two and how about you join us for drinks and to converse?"

"Heeeyyyy," they both said.

The next day, everybody has decided to meet up briefly at the high school to make plans for the theme. Linus, Franklin, and Schroeder are waiting for the others in the front parking lot.

"So good to see you again, Linus, Franklin."

"We're the early ones, as usual," Franklin stated.

"Ten years, can you believe it? I wonder what everybody has been doin all these years?"

"My sister was a therapist, but she decided it wasn't for her, Peppermint Patty runs her dads garage-"

"Oh I bet Lucy was a great at her job, she's so good with people," Franklin rolled his eyes.

"Right. I think that might be Peppermint Patty coming now."

A Cutlass roars in to the parking lot, banging Disturbed, pulling in to the space over from Linus BMW M3.

"Who's that with her… is that Marcie, so did they actually hook up?"

"No, they're both straight, Schroeder. All that was rumors back then."

Peppermint Patty steps out, leans on the hood and lights a cigarette. Marcie walks over.

"Hey fellas. Hey Linus; I still want to thank you for designing the college library."

"It's no biggie."

"You work at the college as a librarian, Marcie?"

"I'm a professor, Schroeder."


	5. Gangs All Here

"That's cool, Marcie. I can dig it."

"Whassup guys! Hey Schroeder, is your band going to play at the reunion, you guys know any rock songs," Peppermint Patty walked over.

"We could play at the reunion, it wouldn't be the same without me and my magic fingers blowing the roof off the joint."

"I gotta make a phone call," Linus said, walking off.

A phone rings, interrupting Bluetooth music.

"Hey whassup, Linus?"

"Dude, are you in Minneapolis, yet?"

"Yeah, just got here. I stopped at Wafflehouse and was looking for somewhere to park my rig."

"We're all meeting at the school to plan the party, right now and-"

"Hey! Watch it, you piece of shit," he blows his horn. "Sorry, some dumbass just cut me off, flying out of this motel… stupid Audi drivers."

"Hmmm. Anyway; Schroeder and Franklin are already up here, Frieda just got here, and guess what else."

"What?"

"Peppermint Patty and Marcie are here, too. Worry about parking later, just get here."

"Peppermint Patty, alright, I'll be there," he sighs.

Linus hangs up and goes back to the others.

"Who were you talking too, Linus," Asked Peppermint Patty.

"A client. So you finally got that car on the road?"

"Oh yeah! It's not finished, but she's a runner, a bit more interior and some paint. You wanna race?"

"Some other time."

"Franklin; you're still looking good! I bet you got a nice lady, huh," Frieda said.

"No, I'm single and loving it, what do you have in mind?"

"You mind being my date for the party?"

"I'm all yours, beautiful."

A red Audi A6 pulls in, Lucy and Violet Gray steps out.

"The party is here, everybody," Lucy yells.

"There goes the neighborhood, gang," Schroeder rolled his eyes.

"Is that Lucy and Violet?! The girls are back in town, oh shit," Frieda yells.

"What have you been up to, Frieda," Violet shrieks.

"I'm an artist, I just went to a Con last weekend for a graphic novel I drew.

"Uh-oh… Lucy there goes that truck you cut off."

A large rig pulls in to the parking lot, golden yellow with a black zig-zag strip down the cab and down the trailer.

"Doesn't that truck remind you of somebody," Marcie thought aloud.

It pulls in to the bus as they stare on, the cab passing them by, truck shuts down and the door opens shortly after the brakes applied.

"Well if they have an issue about it, I'll slug them one! Not my fault they drive slower than my grandma," Lucy yelled.

A boot hits the footboard with chains hanging from it, followed by heavy, baggy black jeans with straps and chains. A puff of smoke from a cigarette.

"Who the fuck are you gonna slug, Lucy," Charlie asked, standing there in a band shirt under a black denim battle vest, hands in his pockets.

"Is that… Charlie Brown," Lucy gasped.

"Lookin good, Charlie! Long time, no see," Schroeder greeted.

Peppermint Patty seemingly star struck, blushing, Marcie is standing there wide-eyed, Franklin with a smirk.

"Aye, Jr; c'mon," he yells walking up. A beagle jumps out the truck, walking up. He fist bumps Franklin, Linus, and Schroeder. "I see your sister is still a bitch."

"Yep. The more things change, the more they stay the same."  
"Not me."

"Is that Snoopys kid," wondered Frieda.

"Yep, his last one. I was thinking of going up to his grave later on, after I park the truck."

"You're just going to drive your rig around? I can drive you where ever, Chuck. Hell… you can use my car if ya want, I know I can trust you, yeah it wouldn't be a problem, no problem at all," Peppermint Patty blurted out.

"I've got a motorcycle with me, it's good."

"Oh. I just thought it would be a chance to catch up. We're pretty much here, might as well go inside."

"Hold up! You might think you're big and bad, looking like some rock band reject, I know you're the same loser you always have been. Nobody is impressed," Lucy ranted.

Peppermint Patty gives her a death stare.

"The hell is wrong with you, grow the fuck up. The only person here who hasn't changed is you. Why are you even here," Linus asked.

"Don't worry about it, bro. She might just needs the right dick to put her in her place, maybe knocked on her ass. I'm not the one to fuck with, Lucy. Try me if you want."

Charlie walks in with the rest of them, flicking his cigarette at her.


	6. The Boys Are Back In Town

After the meeting, everybody starts to make plans to get together.

"Hey Charlie, we're thinking about hitting up a strip club tonight, you in," asked Franklin.

"Yeah, sounds good. Linus has my number. It'll be good to catch up. I got tales of lot lizards and bar fights."

"So I just got off the phone with Patty and she wants to have a girls night," said Frieda.

"Sure beats sitting in a motel room, how about you, Violet?"

"I could sit with you in your motel."

"No… girls night. Sound good?"

"Oh. Yeah, let's do that. Just us girls, I can't wait."

"Hello Charles, can I talk to for a moment," asked Marcie.

"Sure thing, Marc," he said walking towards his cab.

"I shouldn't be saying this… Patricia is thrilled to have you here and well…"

"I can tell. I was thinking about maybe stopping by her place after I park my truck. I haven't seen her in so long. I always avoid this state, you know why."

"Marcie! Where the hell are you?!"

"She's been on your side for years, Charles. She's been a wreck, consumed in her job for a distraction."

"I think I know what you're getting at."

"Marcie!"

"I have another question; I bought a motorcycle that needs work, could you help me?"

"You on a bike," he laughs. "Yeah, I can help, take my number."

He gives her his number and walks to his truck. Marcie walks to the car.

"Where were you at?"

"I was talking to Charles," she replied, sitting in the car.

"What exactly did you talk to him about?"

"Motorcycle tips and if he could help me with mine."

"You have a motorcycle, I just can't believe that," she huffed.

"I told you months ago and asked you to help," she exclaimed.

Charlie's truck started up and drove off, Marcie watched her blush as it drove away.

"This might be your last chance to tell him how you feel, he might not stick around after the reunion."

"It's hard, Marcie! Look at him; he looks so hardcore, the way he stood up to Lucy was impressive," she started the car. "He's changed so much, he probably wouldn't be interested in plain old me."

Marcie just stares at her trying to take in the words, looking at the women who's pretty much dressed the same as he, trying to find the alleged "plain".

Later on Charlie meets up with the guys at a strip club.

"Cool motorcycle, Charlie," Linus greeted.

"Oh snap," Franklin said.

"My trailer is a mobile home, cool, huh?"

"Time to see some hot ladies," Schroeder walks in.

"Anybody keep up with Pig-pen," Charlie ask walking in.

"He drives a garbage truck," Franklin replied.

"Ah."

They sit at a table near the stage, order a round of beers, watching the girl on the stage.

"Man, oh man! I would love to get a piece of her, aye Charlie," goaded Schroeder.

"She does look good. Matter of fact, she looks familiar. I think that's my sisters dumb friend from back in the day."

"Yeah, that's Eudora. You probably could get that," Linus laughed. "Maybe even for free."

"So, Charlie; you ever, ever finally get with that red-headed girl," Schroeder asked.

"Actually I did in college. It was okay for a lil while, she turned in to a bitch and I dumped her."

"What was her name," Franklin wondered.

"Jenice was her name. As I recovered from high school bullshit, finding myself; I mustered up the strength to talk to her… drunk… at a party."

"That sounds like you," Linus laughed.

"Anybody seen my sister, lately?"

"Time to time, she keeps to herself, I don't know what she does."

"You mean she finally got over her crush on you?"

"Yeah. She still calls me her 'Babboo'," he mocked.

Schroeder waves two fives at the girl walking around; "my man Charles just got back in town, the man needs a lapdance."

"Oh shit!," Charlie yelled after her butt hit his lap.

"You look like a tough guy," she states.

"I'm a trucker, I get around and been around. Back home for a reunion."

"You are a tough guy. Tell you what; I'll give you my number and maybe I can give you a private dance."

"Sounds good to me," he grinned.

"Charlie Brown, you're a smooth operator," Franklin said.

"You learn a thing or two on the road."

"Hey, so where do you live at, now," Schroeder asked.

"Got a place in Santa Ana, not much, but home."

"Lucy actually lives in St. Louis, Patty, Frieda live here. Most people left the city, or the state, that I kept up with."

"Look at these ladies… god damn! Been a while since I've been here. Popped my strip club cherry here," Schroeder finished his beer.

The girl from moments ago returns with her number on a napkin, "here ya go, bad boy. Rest up tonight and call me in the afternoon. Whenever the fuck you want, the rest of the week, just not ten to four."

"I gotcha."

"What's your name?"

"Chuck."

"With a truck!"

"Chuck with a truck," he grinned. I'll shoot you a text in a minute."

"My names Suzanne. Chuck with a truck, I wish I could give you a preview here, but the boss runs this place clean. The lapdance stalls are all doorless."

"It's okay, Suzy. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble. A job and living comes first."

"You've got to be one of the best guys here! Well I gotta run!"

"Damn… Chuck," Franklin laughs.

"Yeah. I like that name better than Charles or Charlie."

"Aye Schroeder; you want a private dance," Franklin asked.

"Shit yeah, let's go," he stood up.

They follow two blonds to the private area.

"I'm going to go smoke one," Charlie said.

"I'll join you," Linus stood up.

Charlie sent Suzanne a text as he walked out. They both light up and hear a commotion on the side of the building.

"Hey, no need for all that rudeness, baby," the guy said.

"get the fuck off of me," she ordered.

They watch it unfurl as the guy has her trapped at her car.


	7. Still That Night

"Look; I just walked out that place horny as hell. All I'm asking is a lil sucky sucky on my dick. I'll be on my way."

"I wouldn't even give you the lotion and tissues out my car!"

"Bitch you think this is a game?!"

Charlie tossed his cigarette making his way towards the two, with Linus in tow. Once he's right up on the guy, he taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey fella, leave the girl alone."

"Relax, when I'm done we can both get some," he turned.

"Big brother," she focuses in, stunned.

"That you Sally," he grabs the guys collar.

"It is you big brother!"

He punches the guy in the mouth, letting him go. He rushes at Charlie and gets hit in the eye, catching his hand, screaming "mother fucker," before Charlie knocks his hands away and gives him a right cross to his temple, collapsing the man on the ground.

"Sally, what th-," he started.

The boss and two bouncers ran out the side door, seeing her and Charlie. She jumped in front of him, as he lit another cigarette.

"Stop! This is my brother!"

"That guy on the ground was harassing my baby sister."

"Wait, wait, so you're her actual brother and you were here watching her? And why were you out here without security?!"

"Luckily I missed her on stage, I don't think I could bare to see that. I didn't even know she worked here," he turns to her. "Why did you come out here without protection, you're lucky I was here."

"I just wanted to run out to my car real quick."

"Do you ever think? You're a grown woman now, Sally. It's time to start taking some kinda responsibility," he scolded.

"Why don't you two help this guy to his feet," the boss said aa they guy comes to.

"What about this guy," asked one.

"I'm her brother, what do you think I'm going to do to her," he eyed.

"I am responsible, big brother! Me and Eudora have an apartment, I have a car, not behind on anything."

"Well I was going to tell her the same thing. I'm Jack, I own this place. Sally has been here for a year and she's one I look out for, her main issue is being late here and there, but that's mostly Eudora's fault."

"That's good to hear. I'm Chuck; I drive a semi over the road. I feel like I should be mad at my sister for being a stripper, but she could be working fast food or homeless. Gotta think positive about things sometimes."

"It's nice to meet you, young man," Jack holds out a hand.

"That man over there is my sweet Babboo."

"Yeah, I'm her pimp," he laughs.

"I'd hate to offend, but in the sick way that I'm proud of my sister; I don't think I can hang at a strip club where she works."

"I understand that. You're welcome back as long as she isn't working," he laughs.

Franklin and Schroeder come walking around the corner.

"We were wondering where you two went to," Franklin said.

"Hey, why's your sister up here, Chuck? Don't tell me she works here," Schroeder wondered.

"Yeah, she does."

"Big brother just knocked a guy out, trying to manhandle me!"

"I got it alllll on video," Linus smirked.

"Shit, we gotta see that," Franklin laughed.

"I think I'm ready for food," Charlie said.

"You don't wanna go back in for just a little bit longer," Schroeder asked.

A familiar voice cries from the side door; "Hey Sally, you're on stage, girl! Hey Chuck with a Truck, what's going on here?"

"My brother just knocked a guy out for me."

"He's your brother?! Girl you shoulda told me about him months ago!"

"Bye Suzanne. Bye Sally."

"Bro, you leaving forreal," Schroeder asked.

"I'm going to get food. I suggest yall do the same. Don't let my friends back in there if my sister is working," he hugs Sally. "I love you, keep your shit together."

"I can grant that request for you, Chuck. Have a good night sir."

He turns as he walks to his bike; "Get my number from Suzanne, Sally. Don't let these fools see you naked."

A nightclub downtown. The girls are having a drunken good time.

"I cannot believe you thought you could be a therapist," Frieda laughed.

"How the hell is that funny," Lucy snapped.

"We love you, but you're not the nicest of people, be serious," Tapioca laughed.

"Okay! Okay! Well I'm going to need something I can do with my credentials."

"Why don't you be a motivational speaker," laughed Violet. "You're so good with people."

"All right ladies, we're here for a good time," Tapioca said.

"Is everything good at your job? What was it you did, Jell-O?"

The girls laughed.

"You know I work at my dads pudding company, Lucy," she snapped.

"No, no, no! Yogurt, right?!"

"Frieda!"

"Popsicles!"

"That's not even a dairy product! Yall some bitches!"

"The best bitches," they all yelled.

"Do we really want to go to this reunion, this is all the reunion we need."

"I'm mildly interested in how everybody turned out and how bad the losers got," Frieda answered.

"You're just interested in the ladies… Violet," Patty cooed.

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh c'mon Violet Gray! We aren't kids anymore, it's okay if you're gay."

Lucy looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you give me that, I know all about the situation."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's change the subject. I need another drink," Violet walked off.

"Okay Violet… dropping it," Patty yelled.

"So what situation," Frieda asked closer.

"Patty," Lucy gave a stern look.

"Oh stop it, Lucy! We're all friends," she waved a hand. "Patty?"


	8. Still So

"Soooo… remember when she outed Peppermint Patty as a lesbian?"

"That was hilarious! I remember in home-ec she told Marcie she wanted to drop out after it spread all over school," Tapioca laughed.

"Yeah she wouldn't change in the locker rooms with us anymore," Lucy said.

"Anyway; it was Violet that asked her out, thinking she was gay. Peppermint Patty's loud ass said 'hell no' and started to draw attention and it made Violet mad, so she flipped it on her and screamed."

"Shit. That could've backlashed on us," Frieda said.

"That's not why she did it. I admit… it was funny. Back then," she looks up. "Awe shit."

They all look up to see Violet standing there. She walks off and Lucy and Frieda follow her to the bathroom.

"Why the fuck are you still talking about that?!"

"We were curious," Frieda replied.

"I didn't want anything to do with it."

"Sure you didn't, you were the only one who knew!"

"Nope. Patty told the story, not me."

"We're grown ass women, we don't care if you're gay."

"It's-"

"I'm not some dyke ass, lesbo cunt," she cried angrily.

"Violet."

"No Lucy. I've been with men, I've had dick!"

"Did you like it?"

"What kinda ques- yes… the dick part more."

"Violet. You can fuck all the dick you want. We know you like women. Admit it. We don't care."

"How about we tell the rest of the story, then?"

"Ummm."

"Yeah, nothing to worry about, right," she snapped.

"The rest of the story," Frieda spoke puzzled.

"We… secretly dated after her heart got broke."

"Really?!"

"Yeah," Lucy straightened up. "I had been curious about it and told her I would try."

"Hmmm. Well you were a bit nicer back then. Not much, but noticeable," Frieda mentioned.

"I can't face them now that they know," she teared up.

"You can. No ones going to give a damn. I hope they won't. They'll tease you, sure," Frieda said.

"I don't give a damn if they know about us… I live in St. Louis, damn it. Now get your ass out there!"

"Nope."

"Don't make me slug you woman," she threatened. "Frieda, let's go."

They both grabbed an arm and hauled her out the bathroom, pushing her towards their cackling

table. All eyes on her, as she fakes it to make it.

"Was there an orgy in there," Patty asked.

"Since you already know; I did ask Peppermint Patty out, I thought she was gay, she turned me down. So… I'm… yeah… I'm…"

"Gay as fuck. Whatever. We weren't laughing because you're gay," Patty replied.

"We thought it was funny how you pinned it on 'ol tombitch," Tapioca laughed. "I mean aside from Lucy, we aren't petty lil bitches anymore."

"Sit down, Ellen DeGeneres, relax."

"I'm going to get another round of shots," Lucy said, grabbing Violets face and kissing her on the lips.

"The fuck," Tapioca blurted. "What really went on in there, you and Lucy dating?"

"No… I don't know why she did that."

Lucy comes back with shot glasses; "so… after that debacle; me and Violet secretly dated. I made an executive decision that I will date you again Violet. Only if I can still have boyfriends and/or dick."

"Um I like having dick, too. I don't want us to be a secret, I'll agree if it's not a secret."

"All right! Let's drink to the lesbo bitches," Tapioca held up her shot glass.

They all knocked back their glasses.

"You know… it won't be official until yall get a cat," Frieda laughed.

"Whatever. So who do any of you keep up with," Lucy asked.

"I had a fun night with Linus a few days ago," Frieda answered.

"Ooo's" all around, much to Lucy's annoyance.

"I haven't had time, I've been living my life. I take that back; I'm on Pig-Pens garbage route," Tapioca said.

"I guess he has a reason to be dirty, now," Violet laughed.

"Girl, he said he was married!"

"To who," Patty asked.

"Remember Charlotte Braun?"

"Noooo," Violet exclaimed.

"Yes!"

"Who," Frieda asked.

"We went to elementary together and after that she went to other schools."

"I'm getting hungry and blitzed," Violet said.

"hungry for snatch," Lucy laughed.

"I got a buffet right here, too." She purred.

"The night is still young," Tapioca said.

"Well we been here basically all night. I'd like to be sober enough to drive and I'm hungry."

"Fiiinnnneeee. I could probably eat, too."

"Where are we going to find an all night yogurt place," Patty wondered.

Tapioca just gives her an eye.

"I know a diner that has good food and it's open all night."

They get ready to leave.

"So who's car should we take," Frieda asked.

"Who's most sober," Tapioca laughs.

"Not. You," Lucy deduced.

"Let's let the couple take their own car, yall can ride with me," Patty said walking off.

Violet just stands there with a grin on her face.

"What are you grinning about, let's go before they leave us," Lucy walked to Violets car.

Once Violet got in with a huff, she turned to Lucy; "did you really mean all of that?"

"No, I just tossed myself out of the closet as a ploy… of course I meant it. I know how our breakup hurt you, I honestly was not sure of myself and I didn't want to be like this. Sometimes I felt empty as I ignored my desire for women. When I saw you, I felt like I was going to fall back to old ways. I hated that part of myself, I thought I buried it deep enough in my subconscious and for a long time women didn't attract me anymore," she laughed a little. "I must be a shitty therapist if I can't work through my own problems."

"Is it too soon to say I love you," she asked nervously.

"How about this," Lucy leaned over and kissed her.

They kissed until they heard a horn and familiar shrieking voices. Holding up a middle finger a piece, kept kissing.


	9. The After Party

On the outskirts of downtown, the boys are chilling, stuffing their faces and laughing it up in a corner booth, trying to catch up with each other.

"So, Schroeder; what happened to those dreams of playing with orchestras and shit," Charlie wondered.

"I did man, I still do, but it doesn't keep food on the table, plus I figured I needed to broaden my range some. I get more gigs with my jazz band, than I did trying to play full time for an orchestra. I still love Beethoven, but other shits just as good."

"We should jam one day. I learned guitar, and on a dare; learned how to play a sitar."

"Why'd you start driving a rig," Franklin wondered.

"I after high school, I needed to get out of here. College was okay until Jenice ruined it, I felt like I was going to go backwards, so I thought it would toughen me up, plus seeing the country could do some good."

"It sure toughened you up. Linus I need that video. When we seen you get out that truck, we almost didn't recognize you," Franklin replied.

"Yeah. He must've drove his truck through a Hot Topic out of rage," Linus laughed.

"I'm not wearing some lame polo shirt anymore, like some Jersey Shore reject. The lot lizards love it, though."

"Peppermint Patty dresses like you do… though it seemed like natural transition for her," Schroeder stated.

"I think I told her one day, that I was wondering when she was gonna start dressing like that, took her long enough," Franklin added.

"Did she slug you for it?"

"No, but I was ready," he laughed. "I think she thought about it, when I said it was about time she got closed toe shoes. I ran from her."

They all laughed.

"Actually I think her and Charlie… uh; Chuck would make a great couple. Since growing older, there would probably be enough chemistry for good dynamics," Linus hypothesized.

"Ehhhh," Charlie retored.

"Aye man, she's always been crazy about you. I know she's single. I don't see how you were so blind to it," Franklin said with a mouthful of fries.

"Oh I knew. She was just too much back then."

"Have you seen her since earlier today," Linus wondered.

"Nah, should I? Is it that big a deal?"

A resounding "yes, you blockhead," echoed through the diner.

"God damn it. There's my sister," he groaned.

"Maybe if we be real still… she won't see us. Isn't she like attracted to movement or

happiness," Franklin said.

Before they knew it, Lucy was standing right in front of them, drunk and angry.

"You assholes are in my favorite booth! Move it," she ordered.

"You guys hear something," Schroeder asked.

"Did it sound like; wah wah, wah wah wah," Charlie laughed.

They all burst out laughing as Lucy gets madder.

"Of course it would be Charlie Brown to ruin my great night!"

"What? By existing? Piss off," he laughs. "Sometimes I wonder how we were ever friends, how we tolerated your crabby bitch ass. Or used too."

"Lucy, just leave them alone," Frieda asked.

"No! Just look at him; all high and mighty, wishy-washy bastard. He's just-"

"I'm not wishy-washy. I have a successful job, a house, and humility, you narcissistic, entitled, self-important little girl. I have grown to be a humble man. Why are you so filled with hate?"

"We're not kids anymore, Lucy, can't you just let the man be happy? I'm sorry Charlie," Frieda said.

"We're adults. She's still the same little girl trying to yank the football. And it's Chuck," he relaxed in the booth.

"Sorry… Chuck. Honestly I don't know about these girls, but I am really sorry we treated you like shit and didn't care," Frieda teared up. "After talking with Linus; like you, I'd rather forget the memories. If you still hate me, I accept that."

"I have let most of that shit go and live my life. It still dances in the back of my head, but it's whatever."

"Oh go fuck yourself, Chaaarrlie Broowwnn," Lucy snapped.

"I actually owe you one, Lucille; you made me the man I am today," he stood up and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You should be proud of your creation… ugly people make beautiful offspring, or something like that."

"I agree, you are ugly. All those years you wanted me, you coulda had me if you weren't so nasty. Beauty is skin deep, not hard for the ugly to seep through," Schroeder added.

"You're going to let them talk to me like that, Linus," she growled.

"I lived with you, no comment," he replied, sipping coffee.

"Baby, you need to let go, we ran him through the wringer, he almost committed suicide once. Where is that heart I fell for, please. I stopped hating him years ago, sure we laugh about it now, but it's time to stop," Violet begged.

"No, no."

"Why do you hate me so much? I literally tried to be your friend growing up, and left you alone in high school. I don't get the glee from tearing me down, your brothers down. Wouldn't you rather be loved and have friends, than being a lonely, insufferable cunt? Your- I guess girlfriend is begging you to fucking stop. There's nothing to fucking win."

"Don't prove me wrong for trying to love you again. This isn't the woman I fell for, not even then."

"You're supposed to help crazy people, not be crazy, sis."

"I'm not going to be with a hateful person. I won't do it. I can be a bitch, but I'm not. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that, never did. Honestly I like being liked. Let it go, if you love me, you'll be more humane."

Lucy just fumed with her fist clutched. Finally speaking; "I don't want to lose you, Vee. I just came to terms and forced myself to accept that I am bisexual, all for you. Something I hated about myself. You make me really happy, the same happy I saw in everybody, but me. I need to get some fresh air."

With that, she walked outside.

"I'm terribly sorry, Chuck. I wish I could undo everything. I'm sorry for ruining your night. Sorry for being a dumb teenager. I don't know why we did it," Violet begged.

"I was an easy target," he shrugged. "I always had this thought of dragging Lucy up and down the street with my motorcycle, but the rest of you, whether for good or bad, never thought about yall. You might be able to change her. As far as me, I don't know if her groveling to me, would make me forgive. Just… fuck all this shit, eat and be merry. It's really past due for me to let go of all the resentment."

"There's somebody else I owe an apology to," she said. "I'll take every punch too. I deserve it."

"Mood killer," Franklin moaned.  
"Nah. Like Frieda said; we all changed. Charlie Brown would never forgive them, but Chuck is a man who forgives, Chuck has clarity."

"If Chuck keeps talking in the third person, he's going to be wearing hash browns," Franklin threatened.

"Oh yeah," he asked, throwing the slice of tomato from his burger.

Franklin flung a spoon of hash browns, hitting Charlie and Linus, they retaliated by throwing fries at him.

"Oh it's on, fucker," Franklin tossed some scrambled eggs.

"Fellas… contain yourselves," Schroeder instructed.

They turned on him, laughing maniacally, pelting him with eggs and potatoes, as he threw back the scraps in defense.

"That was a weird situation that just happened… buzzkill," Tapioca said.

"Yeah, it was. No clue where all of that came from," Violet sat down. "Charlie deserves an apology, though."

"He does seem like a whole new man. Kinda sexy too. I was honestly expecting him to cold clock her ass, and he kissed her. That. Was. Funny. She got so mad," Tapioca replied

"I don't know what her deal is, she was so happy after we got back together. I thought it would be a little different than high school."

"She was rather nicer I guess when you two were an item, why didn't you tell us," Frieda mused.

"We were terrified. I wasn't sure if I wanted it, I thought I was supposed to like boys. She kept trying to tell me it was okay to like girls and then things started going south, She broke up with me, saying it was one thing it was a secret, but to act like the police are going to bust us at any moment was the last straw. She dumped me, so I wouldn't dump her, then swore off girls, so she wouldn't get hurt," she revealed.

"So it was your fault she has so much anger," Patty wondered.

"Part of it, I guess. I should talk to her," she sighed.

"I saw her leave, so I don't know about that," Frieda mentioned.

"When?"

"A little while ago. She came back in, used the restroom and left."

"Shit," she muttered. "Please, not again."

"You're not going to find her, now. Let's just eat and go home. As drunk as she is, you'll probably find her at her hotel room," Patty instructed. "Excuse, miss; can we get that last order to go?"


	10. Now What?

On the outskirts of downtown, the boys are chilling, stuffing their faces and laughing it up in a corner booth, trying to catch up with each other.

"So, Schroeder; what happened to those dreams of playing with orchestras and shit," Charlie wondered.

"I did man, I still do, but it doesn't keep food on the table, plus I figured I needed to broaden my range some. I get more gigs with my jazz band, than I did trying to play full time for an orchestra. I still love Beethoven, but other shits just as good."

"We should jam one day. I learned guitar, and on a dare; learned how to play a sitar."

"Why'd you start driving a rig," Franklin wondered.

"I after high school, I needed to get out of here. College was okay until Jenice ruined it, I felt like I was going to go backwards, so I thought it would toughen me up, plus seeing the country could do some good."

"It sure toughened you up. Linus I need that video. When we seen you get out that truck, we almost didn't recognize you," Franklin replied.

"Yeah. He must've drove his truck through a Hot Topic out of rage," Linus laughed.

"I'm not wearing some lame polo shirt anymore, like some Jersey Shore reject. The lot lizards love it, though."

"Peppermint Patty dresses like you do… though it seemed like natural transition for her," Schroeder stated.

"I think I told her one day, that I was wondering when she was gonna start dressing like that, took her long enough," Franklin added.

"Did she slug you for it?"

"No, but I was ready," he laughed. "I think she thought about it, when I said it was about time she got closed toe shoes. I ran from her."

They all laughed.

"Actually I think her and Charlie… uh; Chuck would make a great couple. Since growing older, there would probably be enough chemistry for good dynamics," Linus hypothesized.

"Ehhhh," Charlie retored.

"Aye man, she's always been crazy about you. I know she's single. I don't see how you were so blind to it," Franklin said with a mouthful of fries.

"Oh I knew. She was just too much back then."

"Have you seen her since earlier today," Linus wondered.

"Nah, should I? Is it that big a deal?"

A resounding "yes, you blockhead," echoed through the diner.

"God damn it. There's my sister," he groaned.

"Maybe if we be real still… she won't see us. Isn't she like attracted to movement or

happiness," Franklin said.

Before they knew it, Lucy was standing right in front of them, drunk and angry.

"You assholes are in my favorite booth! Move it," she ordered.

"You guys hear something," Schroeder asked.

"Did it sound like; wah wah, wah wah wah," Charlie laughed.

They all burst out laughing as Lucy gets madder.

"Of course it would be Charlie Brown to ruin my great night!"

"What? By existing? Piss off," he laughs. "Sometimes I wonder how we were ever friends, how we tolerated your crabby bitch ass. Or used too."

"Lucy, just leave them alone," Frieda asked.

"No! Just look at him; all high and mighty, wishy-washy bastard. He's just-"

"I'm not wishy-washy. I have a successful job, a house, and humility, you narcissistic, entitled, self-important little girl. I have grown to be a humble man. Why are you so filled with hate?"

"We're not kids anymore, Lucy, can't you just let the man be happy? I'm sorry Charlie," Frieda said.

"We're adults. She's still the same little girl trying to yank the football. And it's Chuck," he relaxed in the booth.

"Sorry… Chuck. Honestly I don't know about these girls, but I am really sorry we treated you like shit and didn't care," Frieda teared up. "After talking with Linus; like you, I'd rather forget the memories. If you still hate me, I accept that."

"I have let most of that shit go and live my life. It still dances in the back of my head, but it's whatever."

"Oh go fuck yourself, Chaaarrlie Broowwnn," Lucy snapped.

"I actually owe you one, Lucille; you made me the man I am today," he stood up and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You should be proud of your creation… ugly people make beautiful offspring, or something like that."

"I agree, you are ugly. All those years you wanted me, you coulda had me if you weren't so nasty. Beauty is skin deep, not hard for the ugly to seep through," Schroeder added.

"You're going to let them talk to me like that, Linus," she growled.

"I lived with you, no comment," he replied, sipping coffee.

"Baby, you need to let go, we ran him through the wringer, he almost committed suicide once. Where is that heart I fell for, please. I stopped hating him years ago, sure we laugh about it now, but it's time to stop," Violet begged.

"No, no."

"Why do you hate me so much? I literally tried to be your friend growing up, and left you alone in high school. I don't get the glee from tearing me down, your brothers down. Wouldn't you rather be loved and have friends, than being a lonely, insufferable cunt? Your- I guess girlfriend is begging you to fucking stop. There's nothing to fucking win."

"Don't prove me wrong for trying to love you again. This isn't the woman I fell for, not even then."

"You're supposed to help crazy people, not be crazy, sis."

"I'm not going to be with a hateful person. I won't do it. I can be a bitch, but I'm not. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that, never did. Honestly I like being liked. Let it go, if you love me, you'll be more humane."

Lucy just fumed with her fist clutched. Finally speaking; "I don't want to lose you, Vee. I just came to terms and forced myself to accept that I am bisexual, all for you. Something I hated about myself. You make me really happy, the same happy I saw in everybody, but me. I need to get some fresh air."

With that, she walked outside.

"I'm terribly sorry, Chuck. I wish I could undo everything. I'm sorry for ruining your night. Sorry for being a dumb teenager. I don't know why we did it," Violet begged.

"I was an easy target," he shrugged. "I always had this thought of dragging Lucy up and down the street with my motorcycle, but the rest of you, whether for good or bad, never thought about yall. You might be able to change her. As far as me, I don't know if her groveling to me, would make me forgive. Just… fuck all this shit, eat and be merry. It's really past due for me to let go of all the resentment."

"There's somebody else I owe an apology to," she said. "I'll take every punch too. I deserve it."

"Mood killer," Franklin moaned.  
"Nah. Like Frieda said; we all changed. Charlie Brown would never forgive them, but Chuck is a man who forgives, Chuck has clarity."

"If Chuck keeps talking in the third person, he's going to be wearing hash browns," Franklin threatened.

"Oh yeah," he asked, throwing the slice of tomato from his burger.

Franklin flung a spoon of hash browns, hitting Charlie and Linus, they retaliated by throwing fries at him.

"Oh it's on, fucker," Franklin tossed some scrambled eggs.

"Fellas… contain yourselves," Schroeder instructed.

They turned on him, laughing maniacally, pelting him with eggs and potatoes, as he threw back the scraps in defense.

"That was a weird situation that just happened… buzzkill," Tapioca said.

"Yeah, it was. No clue where all of that came from," Violet sat down. "Charlie deserves an apology, though."

"He does seem like a whole new man. Kinda sexy too. I was honestly expecting him to cold clock her ass, and he kissed her. That. Was. Funny. She got so mad," Tapioca replied

"I don't know what her deal is, she was so happy after we got back together. I thought it would be a little different than high school."

"She was rather nicer I guess when you two were an item, why didn't you tell us," Frieda mused.

"We were terrified. I wasn't sure if I wanted it, I thought I was supposed to like boys. She kept trying to tell me it was okay to like girls and then things started going south, She broke up with me, saying it was one thing it was a secret, but to act like the police are going to bust us at any moment was the last straw. She dumped me, so I wouldn't dump her, then swore off girls, so she wouldn't get hurt," she revealed.

"So it was your fault she has so much anger," Patty wondered.

"Part of it, I guess. I should talk to her," she sighed.

"I saw her leave, so I don't know about that," Frieda mentioned.

"When?"

"A little while ago. She came back in, used the restroom and left."

"Shit," she muttered. "Please, not again."

"You're not going to find her, now. Let's just eat and go home. As drunk as she is, you'll probably find her at her hotel room," Patty instructed. "Excuse, miss; can we get that last order to go?"


	11. Troubled Love

For five minutes, Violet has been knocking on Lucy's door, holding her food from last night. She figures if she won't answer her phone, she can't avoid the banging for too long. Her car is here and she wasn't arrested, so she must be here, Violet figures.

"What the fu- Violet," Lucy opened the door.

"Lucy, let me inside," she barged in.

"Why are you here," Lucy held her head.

"I brought your food and I love you…"

"No you don't, you said you didn't," she grabbed the food. "Thank you."

"No I didn't, and that's what we need to talk about."

"About what?"

"Chuck. Charlie Brown and your attitude last night. What the fuck was that all about?"

"That god damn loser?! He was in my favorite spot, when I still lived here, I sat there every time," she stared in to the microwave.

"Don't give me that shit! I refuse to believe that's all it was. You are not that entitled little girl, we are all adults and it's time you act like it."

"I just don't like him."

"Now I see why you suck as a therapist… you can't help anybody if you can't help yourself," she dropped in one of the chairs at the small table.

"That's why I'm not a therapist anymore," she bit in to her burger.

"Seriously, Lucy. Stop deflecting, damn it."

"Why did you say you wasn't going to love me, last night," she looked up.

"Because I'm not going to love that harpy from last night. You owe him an apology."

"No I don't," she grabbed a soda from the minifridge.

"Yes you do. When we were kids, he tried to be your friend despite how mean you usually were to him, even in middle school until eight grade. Then… high school. You really did make him who he is today."

"Yall helped," she retorted, a mouth full of fries.

"And we apologized. Last night. Because of that embarrassing scene you made," she snapped. "That was ugly of you, me and the girls still talk and we decided to let all of that go months ago. We had to defuse the situation, because of you."  
"He's not worth it."

"Yes he is! The man turned his life around and is doing great for himself! He doesn't deserve your or our hate! Fuck, he's doing better than you!"

"I know! It makes me mad! That's why I hate him. He was always so fucking determined, no matter what he went through. He had his parents home all the time, and whenever our parents were home, they paid more attention to my brothers."

"You hate him because he always had hope? You weren't the only person who's parents weren't always around.

"I just had to break him, always being all happy and shit."

"We almost killed him once. Would you be happy if he were dead?"

"If he were dead? It woulda been our fault?

"Let go of the past and find your own god damn happiness," she pointed to herself.

"I have let go," she stuffed the last of the burger in her mouth.

"If you let go, then let go of Chuck. I'm not the same person I was, I want the good new Lucy, not the old, crabby, entitled Lucy. Do you hear Frieda talking about her hair, or Tapioca bragging about her job? Chuck was actually never your enemy, that shit was one sided for a long time. Why are you crying?"

"I didn't know we almost killed him. Please don't leave me."

At the longest light ever, Peppermint Patty is feeling antsy trying to get to Marcie's as quick as she can. "C'mon damn it!" She spins her tires as the car kicks out sideways a bit. Turning around the corner up to the apartment building, just to see Charlie and Marcie pulling out and going the other direction on their motorcycles.

"Nothing like the open road, huh Marcie?"

"It is fun… holy fuck is it fun!"

"I know, right?! Green light!"

Charlie and Marcie rode to a gas station, where she could fill up.

"Wait till the students and staff see me on my new bike."

"Yeah, I bet they won't know what to think. You going to leave it as is, or trick it out some?"

She thought for a moment; "I could probably sticker bomb it. I have a lot of stickers I've gotten from cons and stuff. I don't know if I want it as loud as yours."

"Sounds metal to me. You ready?"

"Sure, where to?"

"Going to pick up Jr and head to my parents."

"Let's roll," she revved her engine some.

On the road again, they head to get Jr and then to Charlie Browns childhood home, all the way on the other side of town.

"Hey! Do your parents know you're here!"

"What?!"

"Do your parents know you're here?!"

"Nope!"

"Finally a light. You never told them?"

"I really wasn't going to come, I forgot to call."

"Do you at least keep up with them?"

"Duh Marcie," he pulled away.

They ride past familiar landmarks of their past; the baseball field, elementary school, the wall and the Kite Eating Tree with the skeletal remains of Charlies old kites, bits of sun bleached fabrics and worn twine, some of their friends childhood homes. They finally arrive, their bikes parked right in front of the house, Charlie looks at the old house.

"You okay Charles?"

"Yeah, I just gotta… see an old friend first, ya coming?"

"Sure."


	12. Memories

They walk along the side of the house to the backyard, to that lone red doghouse that Snoopy is buried underneath. Charlie walks up and sits on the ground in front of it.

"Hey 'ol buddy. We had good times. I know I wasn't your first owner or anything, but we made it work, right?"

Marcie sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around him, resting her other hand on his knee.

"Jr., this was your dads house."

He sniffs around the house and jumps in Charlies lap, wimpering.

"I know how you missed the funeral, you can cry if you want to."

"I don't think I can cry anymore," he said, sullenly. How was the funeral?"

"It was wonderful. If I recall, even Lucy showed up. Schroeder played his keyboard he had at the time."

"I wish I could've been here. My parents told me about Snoopy had hooked up with another beagle, and her owners gave me the first of the litter. The last time I was ever here."

"I think the only other person that was so ate up about Snoopy's death, more than your family, was Patricia. She mourned after everybody moved on."

They sat there staring at the little house with the flaking paint, Marcie moved his head to her shoulder, resting her head on his.

"Can you believe Patricia used to think this was a guest house?"

Charlie chuckled a little. "Sounds about right.

"She thought Snoopy was your cousin, too."

"He was family… hey what's inside there?"

"Hmmm… looks to be…"

"Flowers," a voice said.

They turn to see his parents, Reginald and Jennifer behind them.

"Good to see you again, son," Reginald greeted.

"My little Sweetie," Jennifer whispered.

"Peppermint Patty has been putting flowers in that doghouse once a week, since Snoopy left us, religiously," Reginald explained.

"I didn't know that," Marcie replied.

"After Charlie left, she made good friends with Snoopy. She played his games, fed him, talked to him and treated him like he was her own dog," Reginald continued.

"Come, come inside," Jennifer offered.

They walked in to the living room, sitting on the couch, pictures of Charlie, his sister, a few with friends are here and there. His mom still keeps the place spotless.

"Tea," Jennifer offered, sitting glasses and a pitcher on the coffee table. Pouring water for Jr in Snoopy's old dish.

"Thanks, mom."

"Thank you, Mrs. Brown."

"So Trish did all that?"

"She always begged me to feed him, she was crazy about you, too."

"I told you, Charles," she nudged him in the side.

"Always carrying on about how great you were, how she missed you. She even asked me to teach her how to cook some of your favorite food."

"Wow, mom."

"Peppermint Patty has grown into a beautiful young woman, I don't know exactly how your life is now, son, I know you keep some things to yourself. But I promise you, she will be one of the best things in your life. You should go see the girl."

"I did earlier today. I've been in town a few days now. Linus talked me in to it."

"Didn't I tell you, Charles? Don't you feel anything for her?"

"She did look very beautiful. Who am I kidding, she's sexy."

"Atta boy, open your eyes, son. Charlie, don't you let that girl slip past you. She's more than looks."

"We were pretty close in high school, especially after both being targets. I never saw it before… I just saw her as that tomboy, who was as bossy as Lucy, but nice. Rarely ever disappointed in me."

"She cares so much for you. She took care of your dog, she tried to keep you going, she threatened to beat up Lucy at the funeral if she said anything negative about Snoopy."

"I feel like a dumbass… sorry mom, dad, but I do. I saw it , the way she was blushing, when I touched her. Yall are right! I need to be that man she always though I was!"  
"You think you can do that, son?"

"Of course, dad. I survived high school.

"I think she would just love Jr here," Jennifer picked up the puppy. "He's getting so big."

"Yep. He's pretty much just like his dad."

"Let me see my grandpuppy," Reginald reached out.

"These are my mom and dad, Jr."

"He is cute, Charles, so cute."

"Can you two watch him for a little while? There's somebody I need to see. Besides, it would be nice for him not to be alone in the trailer for once."

"Yes! It'll be nice having a little Snoopy around here again," Jennifer exclaimed.

"We'll watch him. You take care of business, son," Reginald winked.

"Ride with me, Marcie," he stood up.

"Always, Charles."

He hugged his mom and dad, giving Jr a kiss on top of his head and taking a few licks to the face. With both bikes started up, Charlie lead the way to Peppermint Patty's. Having a pretty fun time having not only somebody to ride with, but an old friend of all people. Back across town they go. This time metal is echoing through the shop. Peppermint Patty is going through a magazine with what's left of that Jack in her hand.

They turn off their bikes and sit there watching her.

"All she does is drink and work on cars. I'm surprised there's even any to fix with her turn-over rate."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Did you actually ever like her, how you used to fawn over all those other girls?"

"Ehhh… I kinda caught on at one point, but I had so much going on, I didn't think I would be worth it. Hell; I didn't think I'd even see twenty, the way things were going."


	13. Prosperous Love?

Peppermint Patty looked up to take a swig and catches both of them sitting there on their bikes.

"Well, well, you do have a bike, Marcie. I'd love to see the looks at the school when plain 'ol Marcie rolls up on a motorcycle," she walks over. "We gotta make it bad ass."

"I kinda like it, how it is, but I have a few ideas I can do myself."  
Charlie leaned over and gave her a small wave.

"So you came back, Chuck. You two just stopping by on your ride?"

"I gave her a hand with it and we were just cruisin' around, making sure it was fine otherwise."

"It rides perfect. I just need to get used to the weight of it all."

"Sure Chuck can get you some upper body strength. I wouldn't mind riding, if it wasn't for the fact I have work to do and don't want to be a third wheel following on four."

"Nah, we were wrapping it up, Trish."

"Just a brief visit before heading back to her place, huh? Don't let me stop you," she replied with a slight tone.

"I should be heading back home. I'm so excited I can finally ride this thing, thank you Charles, very much. If it wasn't for some work that needed finishing, I might ride all day."

"Glad you like it."

Marcie got off her bike and gave Charlie a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before backing it out and driving away. Peppermint Patty gave her a slight glare as she rode off.

"Oh gee, sorry Chuck, I guess I cock blocked you."

"Hop on," he demanded.

"I got things to do."

"And booze to drink, I know. Get om the damn bike, Trish. We gotta talk."

"We can talk here."

"Nope. Need a place peaceful and sober with no distractions. Hurry up."

"Fine," she sighed. "Just let me shut this down."

Her dad had walked out, unplugging her phone from the stereo, handing it to her; "I got this, you g'on and get."

"Whassup Mr. Reichardt?"

"Not much, Mr. Brown! A tad boring within Patty here takin all my customers."

"She's a working gal, ain't she," he laughed. "I'll have her back before midnight."

"Nuh-uh. Take her, she needs a break! Bring her back in two days or so!"

"Dad!"

"This gonna be a strike or a home run," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll try my best, sir!"

"I know you will, ya Paw raised a good man, ya right in my book, an got my blessings! Now git!"

She straddled on to his bike, giving her dad a sullen look; "can I at least change clothes?!"

"Nope," he said shutting the garage door.

Charlie started the bike, backing it far enough to turn around and head back towards his old neighborhood. Hitting third gear through the light, turning a corner, she wrapped her arms around him out of fear of falling off. It brought her comfort being so close to him. Her hair whipped around, but she didn't want to let go, to fight and tie it up. Her hands felt his abs noticing how good of shape he got himself in, thinking how would be interested as chubby as she had gotten, thinking about how her stomach is a bit less flat than it was in high school. Charlie didn't say anything the whole ride. Simply enjoying how close she was, trying not to grin ear to ear and eat a few bugs.

She watches as old familiar places go by, places that aren't exactly foreign, since she has been around with the tow truck at least. Now with him, she can pay attention in a way she hadn't in a long time. Not even when she brought flowers to Snoopys house. She was with him and the nostalgia has returned. Lost in her head, she was brought back as the ground became less solid and the bike was hopping around. She notices a familiar piece of field. The bike comes to rest near a tree. It's time to let go, sooner than she wanted to.  
"Remember this spot," he asked climbing from the bike.

"Yeah… I remember."

"Where we used to have out heart to hearts and still I think of the times I shoulda listened to you more," he sat against the tree and lit a cigarette."  
She sat next to him.

"What's up, Trish?"

"Not much, really," she played with her hands.

"Stop fucking around."

"I'm… I'm not."

"I talked with our friends, and my parents, and Marcie."

She's screaming at herself in her head; "shit, what did they say, did it piss him off or… just tell him, dumbass! It's your chance to finally tell him in a sane, collected way! Stop being a chicken, just blurt it out, already, god damn it!"

"You're a good person, a good friend after all these years, I should feel a lot more shame about losing contact with you. My parents told me that you been laying flowers in the doghouse ever since he died."

"Yeah, I do," she snapped back to reality. "It's the least I could do. When you left, he was sad, so I spent as much time with him, as I could."

"I thank you for that. Me and Marcie saw all the flowers. Got me thinking… why I am who I am now… life's short."

"The fucking hot guy you are now," she said to herself.

"I'm not about to piss around about this, either… we grown now; the fuck is wrong with you," he demanded, resting his hand over hers.

"Okay," she lit a cigarette of her own, one handed. "My problem is… you. I've been stuck on you forever and we got close, at one point I felt like in high school we damn near had each other. I couldn't get the words out, I thought I was, but it was like you never caught on, or were avoiding it."

"I admit I was avoiding it and you were kinda scary in a way, when I was a kid."  
"See I knew it."

"As we got older, I didn't think I would be good enough for you. I couldn't live up to those fantasies you saw in me," he laughed.

"I think about you every day. About what we coulda had, it hurts and I know I sound crazy… some obsessed crazy chick and it doesn't make since I never moved on."

"Funny. I was the one always scared to talk to girls, you always seemed so straight forward and blunt."

"I am like that. I have mellowed out since then, but that's still kinda me."

"I'm not that kid anymore," he flicked his cigarette.

"Nope. I think you're that guy I always thought you were."

"Fuck it," she sighed.

"Yep."

"I love you ChaPatrliecia ReicBrowhardt."

"Did you just say…?"

"I said I love you, Patricia Reichardt."

"I love you too, Charlie Brown."

"So weird hearing you call me that," he smiled.

"You've never called me that either. I'm and have been in love with you, Chuck."  
He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, her hand held his tightly.

"How about I stick to Trish?"

"I love that," she whispered with a big goofy grin.

"It's been too long. I'm sorry I was such a blockhead for so long. If I can live up to your standards, we have the rest of our lives so I can make it up to you."

"You'd better," she hit him in the arm.

She crawls and straddles his lap, kissing him more. His arms around her.

"Tell me again, Chuck?"

"I love you, Trish."

She kissed him again, forcing her tongue in his mouth.

"I feel like a new woman, I feel like…"

"Everything is going to be better?"

"I wouldn't be this happy if I won the lottery and a SEMA award."

All he can do is stare at her.

"What are we gonna do when you leave?"

"I really don't want to think about that. I just want you in my life."

"That's the second time today it sounded like you were proposing to me," she teased.

"That's the Trish I know," he grinned.

They lay together for a while as the sun sets in peace.

"Don't fall asleep on me."

"Hmm? If I was sleepin' I wouldn't want to leave this dream. I am starting to get hungry."

"I bet my mom made dinner by now."

"Sounds good to me," she stood up.


	14. House Of Memories

Getting on the bike, they ride the short jaunt to his parents house. They stand there waiting for the door to open, she holds him with her head pressed against his chest.

Reginald opens the door; "I'm proud of you, son."

"Did he bring our daughter-in-law with him?"

"Yes he did."

"Mom… come on!"

Peppermint Patty just smiles ear to ear, humming as she walks inside.

"It's good you two finally came to your senses. I thought we were going to need to write you out of our will," she laughed.

"So how did it happen?"

"Everybody gave me something to think about and I not only couldn't sit here and watch her pain. She's been on my side forever. I just wasn't paying enough attention. I see it now. I see a gorgeous girl, with a big heart and banging body."

"I shoulda been more clear about it. I knew he wouldn't be here forever and my chances were slim. I forced myself to tell him the moment we were alone."

"I made her have alone time, away from the cars and booze, so I could figure out what was wrong."

"You're together now. I've never seen either of you so happy."

"Thanks… mooom."

"Trish."

"Don't sit too close, you might tangle your chains together."  
"Dad."

"Oh calm down, now when can I expect some grand children?"

"Good grief."

"Since you're here, you might as well stay for dinner. I hadn't planned on cooking anything, so we ordered pizza."

"That's probably what I was going to eat back at the trailer, anyway."

"Either way, it's nice not to cook for once. And I have… what was it your sister used to call Linus… my sweet baboon?"

"Baboo, goofball."

"My sweet Baboo," she laughed.

"Okay… Sir," he stretched the last word.

She eyed him, putting her hand over his, "why couldn't we be like this as kids? I mean, at least in high school where sometimes it felt like it was all we had?"

"High school was hard. We got our shit together, now. Fresh start, we can get to know each other all over again. I'm in love with what I see, and what I remember."

"I'm not the same, you're not the same, but we are still Charlie and Patricia; fated love."

"So are you two going to get matching piercings," Reginald asked.

"I think we have them already," he laughed.

"Honestly I haven't you seen so happy, son. It was like she lost herself when you left."

"When you never came back, we all missed you and she probably missed you the most," Jennifer explained.

"I was too dumb and scared. Now I'm man enough."

"Oh are you, Chuck?"

He looked at her and with one quick motion, went for her neck with his mouth. Her eyes grew wide, nobody had ever done that to her and sparks started to fly, just as her eyes started to roll back, he let go.

"What. A. Man."

"Sounds like the pizza is here," Jennifer got up.

After dinner they got a little quieter having caught Charlie up with this and that, him and Peppermint Patty are still thinking it's all a dream of sorts, as they sit next to each other.

"Charlie, why did you not keep in contact with us, you know you could have," Jennifer wondered.

"I was too mad, too depressed. I wanted to start over. Then I just figured it had been so long; why try? I got to a point where I told myself that nobody else cared, why should I, and then got wrapped up in living my life."

"If it wasn't for Linus, we wouldn't know anything about you."

"That little snitch," he grinned.

"I'm the one who begged him to get you to come back," Peppermint Patty chimed in.

"No wonder he was so adamant on it… fear," Charlie laughed.

"Our daughter-in-law wouldn't threaten a soul. She looks like she would eat it, maybe," Reginald joked.

Charlie started to blush beet red at the joke and so did Peppermint Patty.

"Look what you did, Reggie, stop embarrassing them!"

"Got anything else planned tonight, you two?"

"Well, her dad told me to keep her for a day or two, she's banned from coming home, I don't know what she's doing but I'll be going home."

"Charlie Brown! You would leave me to fend for myself?!"

"You could crash at my place," he smiled.  
"Thank you Chuck, I apprec… you sly dog, you!"

"I'm sure you both have some catching up to do," Jennifer said.

"You can leave the pup here, son," Reginald offered.

"You sure? Tomorrow is the day before the reunion and I don't want to push him off on you."  
"Pick him up after the reunion, it'll be okay he's not a burden I promise. This way you can focus on everything else."

"Thanks dad. I really appreciate it."

"Shall we go," Peppermint Patty asked.

"Sure," he pats Juniors head. "You be good for them, okay?"

He licks Charlie's face and lays back between his parents.

They say their goodbyes walking out the door, his parents watch them ride away on the motorcycle.

"I think everything might work out now, Reggie," Jennifer said.

"So… watcha wearing under those coveralls," Charlie asked at a light.

"Mmm… nothing," she replied coyly. "Damn I need clothes, can we stop by my house?"

"You don't need clothes."  
"Yeah I do, am I supposed to wear this for two more days?"

"No."

"Then I need clothes."

"No you don't."

"Then what am I supposed to wear; nothing?"

He laughed, pulling through the intersection.

"Hey! Wait a minute," she yelled just slightly over the exhaust.

She was quiet most of the ride, wondering if he really wanted her to be naked in his place. Would he even like what he saw, after all, she wasn't model with a tight ass and flat stomach, it had been a long time since she was on a field of softball, lacrosse, or anything. What if he expected her to just give it all to him and would he dump her if she didn't? He can't be like that, he was never the pushy kind. He has changed. She curses the insecurities that had grown over the years, not knowing how he would feel about her, whether or not he's going to accept her. Should she get clothes, he hasn't seen her in anything but her work clothes. Maybe she should just lock herself in her room and not come out, but she doesn't want to disappoint him after today.

"Trish, are you okay back there," he slowed the bike to talk.

"Yeah I'm fine, what's up?"

"Ah dunno, you were looking kinda sad."

"Oh… uhhh…"

"You don't really hafta be naked if you don't want to, I was just joking. We don't hafta do anything you don't want. I'm pretty sure you know that I'm not one of those dudes, right?"

"Is he a fucking mind reader," she thought. "I knew you were joking."

"Cool."

"Wait, are you saying you don't want to see my body, not even a peek?"  
"I do want to see it… if that's okay. But not right away, not that I… fuck… can… can I start over?"

"I'm messing with you, relax," she laughed.

A sigh of relief washed over him, he thought he was going to screw something up before it even started.

"Maybe I should get a motorcyle."

"Yeah," he asked, stopping at a light.

"Marcie has one, you have one, if Marcie has one of all people, I know I should have one."

"Can you even ride?"

"No, but I can learn, how long have you rode?"

"I started riding in college, boss at my job was getting ride of this bike because he wanted a sport bike to race. Told me if I learned, he would sell it to me."

"Could you teach me?"

"You wanna learn, or do you feel left out?"

"Both," she sighed.

"Here we are," he said, pulling to the house.

She hopped of the bike and started walking to the front door, he lights a cigarette while he waits. As soon as her dad saw her, he gave her no peace. 


End file.
